Pieces of Yesterday
by snow winter
Summary: Nina Sakura is now a carefree 18 year old girl but with a boyfriend now, Hiroki Tsujiai. But then, someone comes back to change her recently perfect life. Will she accept him or not? But how when she already has commitement? YutaxNina forever!
1. Chapter 1: I'M BACK!

The sun is shining brightly outside. The birds are chirping happily and flying up in the air, enjoying the warmth of the season.

"Ah!" The 18-year old Sakura nina excliamed. "What a nice day to go out." She mumbled as she eats here breakfast.

"Your going out with Ayu today aren't you?" Rio asked her.

"Uhuh. Just for fun." She stood up. "Mom, I'm finished. I'm gonna go now."

"Ok dear. Be careful and say hi to Ayu for me."

"Ok Mom!" She headed out the door. "Bye Rio!"

"Bye!" Rio shouted back from the kitchen.

Nina walked out of the house. She breathed in the fresh air. She smiled and walked to the carnival. And at the entrance, a girl the same age as her, Tateishi Ayu is waiting.

"Ayu!" She waved at her bestfriend. "I'm sorry if I made you wait."

Ayu shook her head, "Oh no, I've only been here. Well, shall we go inside?"

"Yup!" Nina shouted with glee.

Ayu laughed at her childish reaction. They paid for the entrance fee and went inside. Nina's eyes widened at the colorfil sight of rides and stands.

"Let's have fun Ayu!"

"Ok!"

Then tried all the rides, even the roller coaster (Nina cried at the end of the ride of course.) After that, they settled themselves at the bench while eating a snack.

"That was sure fun, isn't it Ayu?"

"It is. And I noticed you had fun with the roller coaster too." Ayu teased.

"I-I was scared of heights." Nina blushed. "So, how're you and Kaji-kun?" She asked, changing the subject.

Ayu blushed, "It's going great. I'm so happy now Nina."

Nina smiled, "That's so great for you Ayu!" There was a moment of silence.

"Ne, Ayu..."

"Nina..."

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Oh, you go first Ayu."

Ayu shook her head, "No, you first. Mine is a real surprise, I'm sure you'd want to save it for last." she smiled.

"Ok, if you say so." Nina looked down, suddenly turning serious. "Ayu..."

"Huh?"

"Your my bestfriend. I mean your like a sister to me."

Ayu looked at her, "What's wrong Nina?"

"And I should...no...I want to tell you everything about me." Ayu is looking at her, confused. "Yesterday, we didn't walk home together, ne Ayu?"

"Oh, that? I-I mean...K-Kaji asked me all of a sudden...a-and...I...I- Oh, I'm sorry Nina!" Ayu aplogized.

"No, that's ok. It's ok with me, really." she added when she saw Ayu's pleading eyes. "But what I was trying to say is Tsujiai-kun walked me home." Ayu saw a glint of pink in Nina'a cheeks. _"No Nina..." _"He asked me something Ayu..."

Ayu's heart thumped very fast, _"Nina, you couldn't..Oh no..." _

"H-he asked me if I-I could be h-his girl..." Nina is blushing completely now. "And since your my bestfriend, I though I should let you know first..."

_"No...Please say you said no..." _

"Ayu...I said YES!" She giggled and jumped to her bestfriend. "Tsujiai-kun's my boyfriend now Ayu!"

Ayu was dumbfounded. There was a moment of silence. Nina lets go of Ayu when she noticed she wasn't speaking.

"What's the matter Ayu, your not happy?" Nina frowned.

"Wh-what? No! Of course I'm happy for you Nina!" She smiled.

"Really? Thank you Ayu!" she smiled back.

_"Is it too late now?" _Ayu asked herself.

"Let's go home now Ayu, it's getting dark. You'll sleep over tonight, you promised..."

"Of course." She smiled. Let's go now.

They went out of the carnival. They walked to Nina's house. Nina is smiling and telling stuff to Ayu. Ayu is just silent, listening to her. Something then came to her mind...her surprise...

"Um, Nina..." She said. "I forgot to give you smoething."

"Huh?" Nina wondered. "Oh! Your surprise, what is it? You didn't tell me."

Ayu pulled a mail from her pocket, "Here..."

Nina looked at it. "From who?"

"Open it."

Nina opened the note. Her eyes widened a big smile traced to her face. The note simply said, "I'M BACK!" but Nina perfectly knows to whom it came from.

"C'mon Ayu! Hurry!" She pulled Ayu and ran.

"Nina, slow down!"

They finally arrived. Nina quickly rushed inside, pulling Ayu.

They hurried to the living room and there, a young man, a very good-looking young man was waiting for them. He stood up when he saw them...

"Hi Ayu!" He smiled at her. And Ayu greeted with a faint smile.

Ayu noticed his eyes suddenly turn soft when he looked at Nina.

"Hi Nina, I'm back..." he smiled.

Nina was still aghast. This young man has been away for 3 years. He went away a day before his 16th birthday. And now he's back, her very dear childhood friend. A tear fell from Nina's eye, followed by so many. She ran to him and practically threw herself to his waiting arms. The boy is smiling...

"You haven't changed, your still a cry baby." He stated. His hand on her head, the other wrapped around her,embracing her tight as if he doesn't want to let go. "Now, stop crying already."

"How can you tell me to stop crying!" She sniffed. "You've been away for so long! I haven't seen you for three years! And you weren't even there on my 16th birthday!"

"Now now, I promise I won't leave again. You need me here, your still childish and clumsy." He smirked, still embracing her.

"But still..." Nina broke off the embrace. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad your back...Yuta..."

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **

WAAAAAH! I really really like their pairing! YutaxNina forever! Ahem...please review and tell me if this is awful.

Domo Arigato for reading!


	2. Chapter II: Ayu's Mission

_"But still..." Nina broke off the embrace. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad your back...Yuta..." _

* * *

"And it's great to be back too." He sat on the couch. Nina sat beside him. 

"So, how's America? And how's your studies?" Nina asked.

"I hated it. My studies are going fine but America is just not for me. I came back here to enroll at the same school as You and Ayu."

Nina smiled, "Really! That's so good!" She exclaimed. "Hey, wait a second, when did you give Ayu that note?"

It was Ayu who answered. She sat at the separate seat. "Just when I was about to head to the carnival, he came right in to my doorstep. I was really surprised to see him. He just said hi and asked me to give that note to you."

"Y-you like surprises, right Nina? So, I just thought, it'll be my comeback gift for you." He turned his head away from Nina. Trying to hide the red shade on his cheeks.

Suddenly, Ayu's cellphone beeped. She took it out of her bag and read the message.

"It's Kaji. He said he'll pick us up tomorrow."

"Why?" Yuta asked. "For what?"

"The school festivals are coming and we're helping with the preparations. Some materials are at the attic and most are heavy. So, Kaji-kun's gonna pick us up tomorrow." Nina answered.

"Kaji-kun? Wait, you just called him Kaji, is he your boyfriend now Ayu?"

Ayu's face turned completely red, "Ah...um...w-well..."

"Yes he is." Nina answered for the faltering Ayu.

Yuta pretended a shrug, "I guess I lost me chances with you now Ayu."

"Stop teasing her Yuta."

"Dear, dinner's ready!" Her mom came out of the kitchen. "You'll be staying here tonight, right Yuta?"

"Yes." He stood up. "Well, maybe for a week!"

"A week! No way!" Rio exclaimed.

"Yes a week. So, I'll be tormenting you for quite a while Rio." Yura smirked. He snapped his fingers and Rio is hanging upside down in mid air.

"You idiot! Put me down!"

"Stop it!" Nina snapped her fingers and in an instant Rio's feet is back in the ground. "Don't worry Rio, I'll turn him in a mouse if he'll tease you again like that."

Yuta's smile widened, "Wow! Nina your good!You don't need your computer to do magic anymore!"

"Even if I didn't get the holy stones doesn't mean I'll just stay as a loser. I still want to be a great sorceres you know." She winked. "Well then, let's eat. I'm starving now."

Nina walked to the kitchen. Ayu followed her but then, she heard Yuta whisper...

_"I guess she's not my little girlanymore..."_

Ayu paused, she looked down and bit her lower lip. _"If only you know Yuta-kun, she's really not the same as before..." _

"Hey, what's the matter with you two! It's roast beef tonight! Hurry!"

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Yuta grunted. "Your such a pig when it comes to food Nina."

Nina stuck out her tongue. Yuta laughed. Ayu was watching them.

_"I hope it'll just stay this way, I hope he never finds out..." _

* * *

MIDNIGHT... 

Yuta finished unpacking his things. He went out of his room, heading to the bathroom. He passed Nina's room, the door is slightly opened. He peeked inside and saw Nina, sleeping.Yuta smiled...

_"It'll just be a matter of time. I will not chicken out this time. I'm going to tell you how I really feel." He sighed. "You look so serene when your sleeping. Nina...I love you...more than a person could ever love another..." _

He gently closed the door and headed down the stairs.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... 

"Morning."Nina yawned. She put her bag on the floor and sat on the chair and ate her breakfast. She noticed that Yuta is all set to go out. "You'll come with us?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do so I think I'll just help with the preparations." Yuta answered.

"And I'll be coming too." Rio butted in. "I wanna see how to prepare in a school festival."

"Well alright, as long as you two stays out of trouble."

"Sure!" Yuta and Rio said in unison.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it. Maybe it's Kaji-kun." Nina stood up and headed to the door.

"Ayu..."

Ayu looked up and saw that Yuta is looking at her, "Yes?"

"You want to say something to me. What is it?"

Ayu's heart thumped fast, _"How did he know? Well, he is Kirishima Yuta after all, he's smart. But..." _"Oh, nothing. I was just spaced out yesterday. I'm just tired." She smiled.

"Ayu-"

"Ayu! It's Kaji-kun and Tsujiai-"

"Ah!" Ayu shouted. "I'll be right their Nina!" _"If Yuta will hear Nina's not calling Tsujiai-kun "Tsujiai-kun" anymore, he'll find out." _

Nina walked to the kitchen, "What the matter Ayu? Why did you shout?"

"U-Um...Th-The materials are still in the...um...attic. Tsujiai-kun, help me carry them." She pulled Tsujiai.

"Wait!" Tsujiai protested but Ayu just dragged him.

"What's the matter with her?" Kaji asked Nina.

"I dunno, she was quiet at breakfast but now, I guess she just ok." Nina smiled. "Oh, I forgot, Kaji-kun, this is my childhood friend, Kirishima Yuta. He just came back from America yesterday. And he volunteered on helping us."

Yuta stood up and shook hands with Kaji. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here. And that you for the help you'll be giving." Kaji smiled.

"This is quite heavy you know, I wanted to tell you that Kaji and I will just get it." Tsujiai said to Ayu.

"I-I'm o-ok..." Ayu panted.

"Ayu!" Kaji rushed to her. "Give me that."

She gave the bags and the heavy materials to Kaji. "Whew! Thanks." She slumped on the floor.

"Well, shall we go now? We'll be late." Nina said.

"Let's go." Ayu stood up.

"Um, let me help you with that." Yuta took some of the materials from Tsujiai.

"Thanks." Tsujiai said.

As they were about to head out the door, Ayu noticed something...

_"Wait, I'm going to walk with Kaji. Then, Nina will walk with Tsujiai. Oh no!" _

"Hey! Um...I-I have something to tell to Nina! Kaji, walk with Tsujiai-kun." She pushed Kaji to Tsujiai.

"W-we'll ok." Kaji looked confused.

And then, they proceeded to walk.

"What is it Ayu? I'm worried about you. You don't look like yourself now." Nina looked really worried.

Ayu shrugged, "There's just this really hard mission I'm trying to accomplish."

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"Oh nothing..."

Behind them, Yuta and Rio is walking together. Yuta looked to the faltering Ayu then to Nina and then to Tsujiai, then, he looked down.

"What's the the matter Yuta?" Rio asked them he noticed he's looking sad.

"Oh, nothing..." He simply said. _"Nina..." _

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Does it suck? Oh please tell me in the review! YutaxNina forever! 


	3. NOTE ALERT

**NOTE: **I don't have the heart to delete this story so I decided to post an edited version instead. Check it out in my profiles page, it's entitled "Pieces of Yesterday: Edited Version." See you there! :)


End file.
